The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Modern vehicles may employ a passive entry system to unlock a vehicle door, such as a driver door. However, current passive entry systems still require the use of a remote key fob, such as pressing a button on the fob, or interior vehicle switches to activate the power doors. Therefore, if a passenger desires to enter a vehicle, or accidentally leaves a power door open when exiting a vehicle, the driver must presently use a key fob button or an interior vehicle switch to close the power door.
What is needed then is a device and a method that does not suffer from the above limitations. This will provide a device and a method that, in part, permits a driver the option of activating a power sliding door from a front door handle in conjunction with selective verification of a passive key fob. Additionally, an existing exterior lock switch, or an additional exterior lock switch, may be used to activate any power doors in conjunction with selective verification of a passive key fob.